


Oblivion

by Vonnelise



Series: The Weird Ones' Epilogue [17]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Engaged Couple, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Interracial Relationship, Misunderstandings, No Plot, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Night Stands, Past Relationship(s), Plotless, no porn either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryn encounters one of Dean's past "relationships".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivion

It's film season here in Cannes and we forgot. Dean wanted to make the eight hour road trip to Cannes and there's people everywhere. 

I swear I saw Charlize Theron at a restaurant, but Dean doubted it. I know for a fact that I saw that woman, though. 

We're staying at one of the hotels that look over the beach. It's beautiful here, despite the amount of people. 

We're currently at a quaint little diner. Thankfully, there's not that many people here. 

"I think l just saw George Clooney in the bathroom," Dean says as he takes his seat across from me. 

I've been taking bites out of his crêpe since he's been gone, he hasn't noticed yet. 

"Yeah, right. If I didn't see Charlize Theron, then you didn't see George Clooney," I say. 

"That woman you saw was extremely shorter than Charlize Theron. I've met her before."

I roll my eyes. I'd bet fifty bucks it was her. 

"Want to visit the film museum later on?" He asks while quirking an eyebrow at his half eaten crêpe. 

"Sure."

My answer makes him come out of suspicion of his missing crêpe. "Great, I saw a guide to the museum outside. I'll be right back," he says before leaving out the open front door. 

I cut another piece of the pastry from his plate and place it on my plate. 

"Hello, miss?" I look up to see a tall, slender brunette standing in front of me. Her nose is upturned, giving her a look as if she's looking down at everyone at all times. She's wearing a tight red strappy dress that looks too...just looks like too much. 

"Yeah?" 

She bites her lip nervously before saying anything. "I'm Carolina, you don't know me, but I couldn't help to notice who you're with."

I put my fork down, food forgotten at the moment. "What about him?"

"A few years back, I-uhh used to...date him," she says. 

I roll my eyes. "You sure it wasn't him just calling you when he needed a quick fix?" Dean used to be a whore, that's not a secret. He didn't really do dating. 

She shifts her weight uncomfortably on her feet. "Just trying not to be inappropriate," the woman says. "But I came over here to warn you for that reason. Dean isn't the type to settle down. He has multiple women on call at all times. A man like him doesn't do relationships." 

I look towards the door to see it clear. My eyes meet hers with an amused glint. This girl is funny. "You said that you guys used to fuck a few years ago?" I ask her. 

Her face takes on a bright red. "Yes." 

"That was around the time we weren't together. We broke up over seven years ago. Dean does do relationships, just not with people he sees as a hole to put his dick in," her eyes widen with embarrassment. "I know you're trying to help me and all, but it's not needed. Has he ever proposed to you or to any other girl you know he's been with?" I show her the shiny rock on my left hand. 

Her eyes gleam when she sees it. Carolina shakes her head, no.

"That's what I thought. Again, thanks for the advise, but Dean isn't fucking anyone but me these days." 

And speak of the devil. Dean comes back to the table with confusion on his face. He sets down the museum pamphlet and looks between the two of us, bewildered. Laughter comes over me. He doesn't even remember her!

"Dean, do you even look before putting your dick in?" I ask. 

His blue eyes scan over the woman and a flash of realization comes over his face. "...Taylor?" Ha! Not even close, homie. 

"It's C-Carolina," she says in an almost whisper. 

Dean nods his head, still not remembering. "Right. What are you doing here...talking to my fiancée?" 

I talk before she does. "She was warning me about your slutty ways."

His lips form a hard line as he looks back at her. "I treated you like that. Doesn't mean I treat every woman the same way." 

"Well, I just thought I'd help her out because me and every other girl you've been with has been treated like an object," Carolina says, gaining a bit of confidence. 

"You and those other girls were something to do until she got back," Dean points over to me. 

Carolina stares at me, embarrassment coming back to her face as if it never left. "Bye now," I dismiss her. 

She leaves without another word. Dean finally takes his seat letting out a long breath. "Sorry about that."

I giggle. "No problem, that was actually pretty fun. You fucked her friends, too, Dean?"

He shrugs with a small smile. "They wanted to, also." 

"You're such a whore, dude." 

He points his fork at me and says, "Former whore."

"True."

"You've been eating my crêpe haven't you?"

"Yup."

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I wake up at 2 in the morning and can't go back to sleep. But I hope you guys liked it anyway.


End file.
